Level
Training spot is a place where players can train their level by fighting monster. Chapter 1: Serdian War (Serdio) 1. Volcano Villude (Magma Chamber) Here the player only encounter one monster: Magma Fish. This is not a very good place to train but a rather good place to loot because you get to loot Healing Potion often, which is essential for the two boss battle of which you are going to fight next. *Level suggested: 9 (Very Easy) *Encounter type: Instant, Fast (By standing below the jumping fish) *Loot (per monster): 6G Average Sum: 12 Money * Healing Potion (Frequent) [Items] *Exp (per monster): 10 Average Sum: 20 *Monster: Magma Fish *'Profit Level: Low' 2. Nest of Dragon Nest of Dragon is a good training spot for beginners as there is a Life Water which the players can use to heal themselve after they have fought enough monsters and are low at hitpoints. One of the monster, Lizard Man can use physical barrier which the player can take advantage of to level up addition. But the monster Mandrake can use water magic to deal high damage to allies (especially Dart and Lavitz) so be careful. Before attacking Greham, players can train here to level up their addition. *Level suggested: 10-12 (Easy) *Enconter type: Non-instant *Loot (per monster): 6-24G Average Sum: 15 Money * Sun Rhapsody, Angel Prayer, Mind Purifier, Body Purifier Items * Beast Fang Arms] *Exp (per monster): 12-20 Average Sum: 30 *Monster: Tricky Bat (Confuse), Run Fast, Lizard Man (Physical Barrier, Stun), Mandrake (Magic: Water), Man-eating Bud (Single) *'Profit Level: Low' 3. Shrine of Shirley This is a very perfect place to train the characters' level because there are two healing spots (Dragoon Insignia), one healing spot after the party defeat Drake the Bandit or Dart turn the wheel mechanism. It is a bit challenging for beginners but once level is high enough the characters can easily defeat monster and train faster. *Level suggested: 11-15 (Medium) *Encounter type: Non-instant *Loot (per monster): 6-27G Money * Body Purifier, Dark Mist, Detonate RocksItems * Sapphire Pin, Fake Power Wrist Arms *Exp (per monster): 14-22 *Monster: Crystal Golem (Single, Light Magic), Gargoyle (Dark Magic), Strong Man (Fire Magic), Plague Rat (Disarm), Living Statue (Power up) *'Profit Level: Good' 4. Black Castle This is a very unique place for combat training because the characters get to fight the sub-boss (Sandora Elite) which he respawns after Dart exit and reenter the Black Castle. The party can heal by talking to the researcher near the pole of White Light. After the monsters are defeated, they can only respawn by Dart exiting the area to the underground and climb up the stairs again. Once Emperor Doel is defeated, Dart can no longer have access to the area. *Level suggested: 15-17 (Medium) *Encounter type: Instant (About 9 encounter per training cycle) *Loot (per monster): 9-15G Average Sum: 30G Money * Healing Potion, Burn Out, ?Items *Exp (per monster): 20-24 Average Sum: 50 *Monster: Knight Of Sandora, Hell Hound, Sandora Elite (Single) *'Profit Level: Medium' Chapter 2: The Platinium Shadow 1. Valley of Corrupted Gravity There is a glitch here where when Dart float on rocks to travel around places, it is still counted as Dart footsteps. This is an advantage because Dart can encounter monster very quickly, but it is also a disadvantage for Dart when he's travelling around places. There are rock fireflies where the party can heal themself. *Level suggested: 17-20 (Medium) *Encounter type: Non-Instant (Fast if you step on floating rocks) *Loot (per monster): 12-21G Average Sum: 50G Money * Panic Bell, Angel's Prayer, Mind Purifier, Poison Needle *Exp (per monster): 32-48 Average Sum: 120 *Monster: Roc (Wind Magic), Erupting Chick, Spider Urchin (Physical Barrier), Dragonfly (Single), Killer Bird *'Profit Level: Medium' 2. Home of Gigantos This is an excellent training place because Dart and friends can train their addition and Dragoon Level (after obtaining Blue and Golden Dragoon Spirit for Meru and Gigantos). It gives the best loot and the best experience points in Disc 2 after Phantom Ship. If Dart loots a sachet, he can use it to kill Blue Bird in the route between Gigantos Home and Valley of Corrupted Gravity to gain 1000 EXP. There is a Rock Fireflies nearby which the party can heal there. *Level suggested: 19-24 (Not very hard) *Encounter type: Non-Instant *Loot (per monster): 15-21G Average Sum: 60G Money * Satchet, Pellet Item * Energy Girdle, Bandit Ring Arms *Exp (per monster): 40-60 Average Sum: 150 *Monster: Berserker (Can't Combat), Bandit (Power Up), Crafty Thief (Steals), Piggy (Stun) *'Profit Level: Excellent' 3. Phantom Ship Dart encounter monsters by walking through spirits. There is a minigame where Dart needs to unlock the chest by arranging the 3 correct number, but be careful, after a number of tries Dart will be surrounded by skeletons which Dart have defeat to escape the trap. The number changes every time Dart succeeds or uses up number of tries. Dart can loot Stun Guard (1st trial), Panic Guard (2nd Trial), Magic Ego Bell (3rd trial), Talisman (4th trial), Ultimate Wargod (5th trial), 100G (6th trial and above) *Level suggested: 20-24 (Hard) *Encounter type: Instant *Loot (per monster): 12-26 Average Sum: 60G Money * Angel's Prayer * Magic Hat, Broad Sword Arms *Exp (per monster): 48-72 Average Sum: 180 *Monster: Death (Can't Combat), Will-o-wisp (Fast, Fire Magic), Skeleton, Magic Boogey (Sub-boss) *'Profit Level: Excellent' Category:Walkthrough